Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for synchronizing a user equipment (UE) with an HFN offset.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as UEs. A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
However, in some examples, a number of frames or protocol data units (PDUs) may be dropped during communication between the base station and the UE (e.g., due to poor channel conditions). Transmission failure of one or more consecutive PDUs may result in de-synchronization between the base station and the UE. In some examples, de-synchronization between the base station and the UE may affect the UE's ability to properly decipher or decompress data from the base station. Improved methods of communication between the base station and the UE are desired.